The present invention relates to submersible switch assemblies for actuating sump pumps or similar pumps which are used to remove accumulated liquid from a sump or other chamber whenever the liquid reaches a preselected level.
It is known in the art to provide float-actuated switches for starting and stopping pumps used for removal of the liquid in tanks in which the floats are located. Generally, these float-actuated switches are responsive to movement to cause a ball or a globule of mercury to close or open contacts of the switch for starting and stopping the pump. Float-actuated switches of the type found in the prior art are not fully adequate to meet the needs of the plumbing industry for use with sump pumps either from cost or performance considerations. In particular, the prior art fails to provide a submersible switch assembly which has a simple, low-cost construction that produces positive switching action without undesirable faults, such as hunting of the switch, and the like.